pro_b_ballfandomcom-20200215-history
Rashard Lewis
|Nationality= |Teams= *Seattle SuperSonics *Orlando Magic *Washington Wizards *New Orleans Hornets *Miami Heat |Accessories= |Tattoos= |Status=Still playing |Current Team=Miami Heat }} Rashard Lewis born August 8, 1979 is a Power Forward currently playing for the Miami Heat. NBA Career Seattle SuperSonics Lewis was recruited by , , and altough Rashard decided to skip college completely and enter the NBA Draft. Lewis was selected as the third pick of the second round . Lewis is a two time All-Star in the 2004-2005 season and in the 2008-2009 season. Orlando Magic After spending his first nine seasons on the Seattle SuperSonics, Rashard signed with the Orlando Magic. In his fist season with Orlando he moved from his usual Small Forward to Power Forward. That season he made 53 more three-pointers than he had in his career. Washington Wizards On December 18, 2010, Lewis was traded to the Washington Wizards for Gilbert Arenas New Orleans Hornets On June 20, 2012, Rashard Lewis was traded with Darius Miller to the New Orleans Hornets for Trevor Ariza and Emeka Okafor. The ensuing trade traded Ariza and Okafor to the Wizards. Miami Heat On July 11, 2012, Rashard signed with the Miami Heat and reunited with his former teammate from the Seattle SuperSonics, Ray Allen. Career Statistics |- | align="left" | 1998–99 | align="left" | Seattle | 20 || 7 || 7.3 || .365 || .167 || .571 || 1.3 || .2 || .4 || .1 || 2.4 |- | align="left" | 1999–00 | align="left" | Seattle | 82 || 8 || 19.2 || .486 || .333 || .683 || 4.1 || .9 || .8 || .4 || 8.2 |- | align="left" | 2000–01 | align="left" | Seattle | 78 || 78 || 34.9 || .480 || .432 || .826 || 6.9 || 1.6 || 1.2 || .6 || 14.8 |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Seattle | 71 || 70 || 36.4 || .468 || .389 || .810 || 7.0 || 1.7 || 1.5 || .6 || 16.8 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Seattle | 77 || 77 || 39.5 || .452 || .346 || .820 || 6.5 || 1.7 || 1.3 || .4 || 18.1 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Seattle | 80 || 80 || 36.6 || .435 || .376 || .763 || 6.5 || 2.2 || 1.2 || .7 || 17.8 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Seattle | 71 || 71 || 38.0 || .462 || .400 || .777 || 5.5 || 1.3 || 1.1 || .9 || 20.5 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Seattle | 78 || 77 || 36.9 || .467 || .384 || .818 || 5.0 || 2.3 || 1.3 || .6 || 20.1 |- | align="left" | 2006–07 | align="left" | Seattle | 60 || 60 || 39.1 || .461 || .390 || .841 || 6.6 || 2.4 || 1.1 || .6 || 22.4 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Orlando | 81 || 81 || 38.0 || .455 || .409 || .838 || 5.4 || 2.4 || 1.2 || .5 || 18.2 |- | align="left" | 2008–09 | align="left" | Orlando | 79 || 79 || 36.2 || .439 || .397 || .836 || 5.7 || 2.6 || 1.0 || .6 || 17.7 |- | align="left" | 2009–10 | align="left" | Orlando | 72 || 72 || 32.9 || .435 || .397 || .806 || 4.4 || 1.5 || 1.1 || .4 || 14.1 |- | align="left" | 2010–11 | align="left" | Orlando | 25 || 25 || 32.4 || .419 || .367 || .756 || 4.2 || 1.2 || .9 || .4 || 12.2 |- | align="left" | 2010-11 | align="left" | Washington | 32 || 27 || 31.7 || .446 || .347 || .843 || 5.8 || 2.0 || .9 || .6 || 11.4 |- | align="left" | 2011–12 | align="left" | Washington | 28 || 15 || 26.0 || .385 || .239 || .838 || 3.9 || 1.0 || .8 || .4 || 7.8 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 934 || 827 || 34.0 || .454 || .388 || .808 || 5.6 || 1.8 || 1.1 || .6 || 16.1 |- | align="left" | All-Star | align="left" | | 2 || 0 || 17.5 || .308 || .167 || .500 || 5.0 || 0.5 || 0.5 || 0.0 || 5.0 }} Category:Power Forwards Category:Miami Heat players Category:Seattle SuperSonics players Category:Washington Wizards players Category:New Orleans Hornets players Category:Orlando Magic players